


The Demon and the Ink Machine 2.0

by Circus_Craze



Series: The Demon and the Ink Machine [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bendy Is Not Evil, Bendy has no idea what's going on, Body Horror, Friendship, Gen, Good Bendy - Freeform, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Injury, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Spoilers, Violence, chapter five spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: An updated version of "The Demon and the Ink Machine."Warning: Chapter 5 Spoilers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bendy and his creator and dear friend, Henry, try to find an escape from the horrors in the studio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the release of chapter five, I figured that it was finally time for me to make some changes to the story, like including chapter one of the game in it and changing a few things to fit the storyline. This will have chapter 5 spoilers and spoilers for the game over all, so please be cautious reading this if you haven't seen chapter five. This will also have some theories that are mine and others, and will have some of my own personal headcanons. It isn't canon to the storyline, and is more just for fun. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Things were quiet. They had been for awhile, and Bendy had to admit that he liked it. It was lonely, and he missed his friends more than anything, but he had learned that the quiet was a lot better than what had been around before.

The studio wasn't always empty. It used to be far from it. Once, the studio was filled with people that worked in it. Most of them always had mean looks on their faces, or at least they did whenever Bendy saw them. When he passed them, he could hear them whispering. He didn't have to hear what they were saying to know that they were whispering about him. 

He guessed that they knew the same thing that he did. That he didn't belong here. It was the truth. Bendy used to be in a world totally different than this one. He was with others that were like him. There was Boris, his friend that had a love for all food. The wolf was the friend that you watched your food around, and learned to bring extra so you could give him some if you happened to run into him. Next was Alice. She was an angel that loved to sing, but she also loved to play pranks. 

Boris and Alice were always fun to be around. Bendy liked spending time with them, and the three of them always did a lot of silly things. They did prank each other, but they never got mad about it. After it was over, they all laughed and were still friends. Even the Butcher Gang wasn't bad, and most of the time they were the bad guys. Bendy always thought it was fun when he, Alice, and Boris would work together to prank them. Sometimes it started a giant prank war, but it was all in good fun. 

Everything was. Maybe the world lacked color, but it has something that this world didn't. Happiness. There was so much happiness. Fights only lasted for twenty minutes. Then, everyone would drop it and become friends again. They'd be cheerful again until another prank changed it.

He knew his friends. All of them had their likes and dislikes, and Bendy knew they cared about him. They liked him and he liked them. They were like his family. If given the choice, he never would have left, no matter what. He would have stayed in that place forever, his home. The place that he knew and loved. It was too bad that he didn't get a say in any of it.

He remembers the day everything changed. Even now, it still feels so fresh in his mind. He doesn't think he could ever forget the day when his world and everyone in it were ripped away. He had just wanted to have a picnic. He found a nice spot, but with a skeleton grabbing onto his leg and Boris eating his food, it wasn't easy. He had tried to get his food back with a prank, but Boris didn't find it as funny as he did. Boris seemed pretty unhappy, so Bendy ended up running and hiding behind a tombstone. He hadn't expected a skeleton to be there, and ran when he found out.

He was certain he'd be okay then. He had stopped to to catch his breath away from everything that had been after him. He figured after that he'd just go home and have a picnic another day. He had no idea that he'd never get to have another picnic again, or even get to go home. Because, as he rested there, something began to happen.

He can't describe the feeling, or what exactly it was. He remembers seeing something- someone that wasn't supposed to be there. They were so out of place and tall, towering over him. The world began to flash around him. He remembers the moment of fear, and then how it all faded to black. He was floating, then falling. 

What greeted him was a cold, hard floor, but it was unlike anything else. Its color was strange, and he felt even stranger. It was hard to breathe, and he felt like part of his body was missing. Everything was cold. He was cold. What was going on? Where was he? Why did everything feel so wrong?

It didn't take long for him to realize that he was wrong. His body were different. He wasn't the way he was before. He knew that, and the man that greeted him did as well. The memory of the harsh eyes of his creator made him want to whimper. He remembered how the man wore a smile, but Bendy could see the teeth behind it. There was something scary about it. Something that wasn't right. 

Bendy wanted to run. In the cartoon, he would have run all the way home, but he wasn't there anymore. He couldn't go anywhere, and he was too scared to. He would have frowned if he could, but he couldn't. Bendy tried to move his mouth, to open it, but it wouldn't move. He reached up with his hands that were nothing like they used to be, trying to find a way for him to move his mouth. 

"Oh, it doesn't move? Interesting.” The man said. “All you can do is smile, it seems. Oh well. With such a great gift I gave to you, why would you want to do anything else?” Bendy wasn't sure it was a nice gift. He'd give it back if it was a gift. Still, there was nothing he could do but smile, even when tears rolled down his cheeks. 

His creator didn't seem to notice. The man still smiled and acted like he was happy, but when the other man came into the room, the two shared glances that didn't seem that happy. They left the room, and Bendy heard his creator talking to the other man. He heard his creator say something about a failed attempt. He can still remember the hurt feeling when he realized that they were talking about him.

He remembers how he hoped that maybe that would change. That maybe if he spent time with those two men, then maybe things would change. That they'd like him. 

His hopes were washed down the drain though. As he found out, there were a lot more people than just those two in this place, and none of them liked him. They paid attention to Bendy, but more because of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be there. They never actually ever got to know him. All they wanted to know is why he was here, and when they spoke, they called him an it. A thing. Even his own creator did. 

His creator seemed to be in a hurry to abandon him. After being shown a bit of the studio, his creator hurried off. The other man was there a few more moments, but he only said something about Bendy being an abomination and other things like that, before he left as well.

Bendy was left alone in the unfamiliar halls and rooms. He remembers walking around, struggling even to do that. He tripped a lot, and everywhere he went, he could feel the hostile eyes on them. They all spoke harshly. At first they whispered, but soon didn't even bother to hide their words from him. 

“There that thing goes again.” One said.

"Do you see the way it smiles all the time? It's creepy." Another had remarked.

"Very creepy."

"Probably wants to steal our souls."

"I wonder what Drew used for that abomination."

He remembers other things, too. He remembers being yelled at for leaving ink places. A man with a mop looked at him sternly, and looked like he was about to throw something. Now that a Bendy thought about it, he always looked like that. 

At first, the mop man had just told him that he wasn't going to be cleaning up after him. He definitely didn't want Bendy to do any pranks. Bendy didn't get it. He wasn't going to do that. These people were mad enough at him already. He didn't want to make it any worse. 

It did get worse, though. Soon, people started blaming him for pipes bursting. He remembers being in an area when one burst. The man with the mop had been yelled at by another, really angry man for losing his keys, and then for the pipe bursting right outside his office. He guessed that's why the mop man had been so angry. He had been so angry that he had turned to Bendy, and threatened that he would dump the bucket on him.

After seeing what the bucket's contents did to ink, Bendy had been scared. He made sure to stay away from the mop man. He kept to himself, away from everyone. It was lonely, but the cartoons made him feel a bit better. Then, it felt like his friends were with him.

He got even more lonely when he got chained up in one of the rooms. He remembers his creator, and the same man that called him a failure, leading him into a room with a chair and chaining him down. Then, they left him in there. 

He was there for a long time. Chains had been stabbed and threaded through his hands. They took extra care in making punctures all through his hand, especially by his knuckles. Every spot the chains were forced through him hurt, and even after holding still, the pain still stayed. It never left or lessened in all the time he was stuck there. It had hurt the same, or even worse, up until he had finally broken free. 

He remembers seeing what had happened to the studio and the things in it. There was Alice now, but she was nothing like her old self. She didn't like him, and he couldn't understand why. They used to be friends. He tried to become friends again, but nothing worked. He learned Alice's hatred for him wouldn't go away. In fact, it was so deep and strong that she tried to attack. While Bendy was defending himself, he hurt her. He didn't want or mean to, but he did, and he ran away afterwards, not wanting to see what he had done. He knew that he wasn't her friend, but he used to be, and the knowledge that he hurt her had made him sick.

He found Boris, and Boris seemed to be the same. The only thing that wasn't was that he was scared of Bendy, just like everything else. That had hurt. Was he a monster? Bendy wanted to say no, but with everyone thinking he was, he couldn't help but believe it.

Going higher up made him encounter a strange man. The man called himself a prophet. He said that Bendy was his lord, and wanted the demon to set him free. Bendy recognised his voice. He was the angry man that yelled at the mop man. At least he wasn't yelling now. Well, not yet. Bendy still expected him to though. 

Time had passed. Bendy learned that the prophet's name was Sammy. He learned that Alice was kidnapping Boris and killing him again and again to make herself perfect. She even had the Projectionist to help her. The Projectionist, along with almost everything else here, wasn't friendly. After finding that out, Bendy never went back down. He stayed on the top floor or in the music department. 

Now, he was trapped in the ink machine. This prison didn't have chains, but he still could feel himself being weighed down. He was so lonely and sad. He wept a lot about the friends he lost, and about the screaming and sad voices that always buzzed in his head. If only he could help. He couldn't, though. He was stuck, unable to do nothing but listen to them wailing and screaming. It just went on and on, never lessening. If anything, more voices joined and things just got louder. 

Bendy didn't know how long he had been here, but it had been a long time. He never thought he'd get out. The rest of his life would be spent trapped and lonely. He was certain that nothing would ever change. Nothing did for awhile, but one day, he heard a noise. The sound of a door opening, and then a voice. Someone was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy watches the mysterious man in the studio while wondering who he is, what he's doing there, and how he can get him to leave.

Bendy was surprised. No-one had come to this place in a very long time. Now, he could clearly hear someone walking around and talking. Through the cutouts, he could see that there was a man in the studio. He was wandering around and seemed to be looking for something.

Bendy wasn't sure what the man was looking for. Judging by what he said when he went into the animation room, he used to work here. Then, he went to a desk that seemed to be his old desk. It was very weird. Almost everyone was gone now, and the people and creatures left behind weren't very nice anymore. He wondered why this man was here now. At least, he did until the man finally went to the ink machine.

He said something about dry cells, and after he got them, he put them where they needed to be. “Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend.” He said, and then pulled the lever to make the ink machine rise up. 

Bendy was confused by that. Who was his old friend? The ink machine was his creator's, Joey's, and also from the way things had sounded, the other man's. He didn't remember that man's name, but he did know that he was the one that called him a failure and was the one that used to work on the machine and some of the pipes with the mop man. 

The man left the machine and walked around a bit more. He found a tape and played it, and Bendy was a bit surprised to hear the mop man's voice. He talked about the machine, and then about how Joey made all of them give something from their stations. Bendy figured that it was in order to make the machine work, and must have been before he was created. It was back when he was home, Bendy realized, and he could feel pain in his stomach, if he still had one now that he was in the ink. He wondered what he had been doing there while all of this was going on. He knows that he never would have even considered something like this happening.

He had only ever thought that there was one world, and that was the world he was in. There were moments where he looked to the right or left before a prank, acting as though an invisible watcher was in on it. He had never stopped to wonder why he did that though. It just was something that he did. The others did it too, though. He saw them do it, so he guessed it was something all of them did and thought that it was normal. Now, he understood, and he was jealous of himself back then a bit. Mainly, he was just sad that he could never go back. 

Bendy was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a noise. Through a cutout, he could see that a board had fallen from the roof. He could hear the man's footsteps, and then his voice. “Alright, how do I get this to work?” 

Get what to work? Was he going to try to turn on the machine? Bendy wasn't sure. He didn't see why the man would want to. There was nothing in there but him, and he didn't think the man would want to see him. Everyone that used to work here didn't like him, and if the man was friends with someone, then it was safe to say that he wouldn't like Bendy either. Bendy guessed there could be two reasons why he wanted to turn on the machine, if that was what he really wanted to do. Either he didn't know that there was a demon in it, or he did, and he somehow knew that Bendy had managed to escape and break free from where he was being held. Maybe whoever this man's friend was sent this man back to chain him up again.

Bendy was horrified. He didn't want to go back. He hadn't even done anything wrong! He didn't mean not to be on model. He didn't know what a soul was either, but maybe he could have made one if he found out? It was too late though. He was going to be hurt again because of everything. He could never get them to believe that he wasn't bad. It wouldn't work, but maybe playing along would. Maybe if he pretended to be bad, he could scare the man away. Then, the man would be so scared and tell everyone how evil Bendy was, and no-one would come after him and try to chain him up again!

Yeah, that would be what he'd do. It had to work! There was no way it couldn't. He would be okay. He'd only have to pretend once. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but if he didn't, he'd be hurt, and besides, he'd only just scare the man a bit. What harm could possibly come to him from that? 

Bendy instantly wished that he didn't ask that question. He immediately began to think of all the ways people could die in cartoons. The man could run away so fast that parts of his body was left behind, his heart could leap out of his chest and fall on the floor, his hair could turn white, he could literally die from fright, or so many other things could happen. He spent so much time thinking about it that when he finally looked, he saw the man going into the room with objects. Those must have been the objects that were needed to turn on the machine. The man was really going to do it.

This meant that Bendy would have to scare him. It wouldn't go wrong though. He didn't mean for it too, but then again, he hadn't meant for Alice to get hurt, and she did. Because of him. He sighed. Either the man would get hurt, or he would. He didn't want to get hurt. He would have to try to scare the man, and if he failed, he would let himself be chained up again.

Maybe things would be alright though. Maybe this plan would work and then everything would turn out alright. All Bendy could do was try his best and hope things would be fine. Things would go according to plan, and everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected fall, Bendy abandons his plan to help the man, and is surprised about his reaction to him. Maybe this man isn't bad like Joey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with an update! I've been working with my headcanons for this story and what canon things I want to incorporate. I have a good idea of everything now, so if school isn't too rough, I should be able to update more frequently. Thank you all for your patience! I hope you enjoy this!

Everything was not okay. Things were as far from the plan as they could be right now, and Bendy had no clue what to do. He had been released from the machine, and jumpscared the man. Bendy ended up accidentally pushing the poor man down, but he had gotten back up again and went running away. Bendy thought he was going to leave and never come back, but that's where things went bad.

The man never reached the door. There was the sound of falling, and then a thump. There had been a trapdoor, and the man fell through it! He was still in the studio, and he could be hurt! 

With that thought, Bendy had used an ink portal to get down there. That's when things really turned strange. The man wasn't hurt at all, and he had an axe. The two just stared at each other. Bendy didn't know whether to stay still or run away. Just as he was about to run for it, the man did something very unexpected. He started laughing.

His loud laughter echoed throughout the room, and all it did was make the demon jump, and then it confused him. The man had been terrified to find him in the boarded up room. He ran away, and wanted to escape. He was scared. Now, all of the fear was gone and he was just standing there and laughing. 

Why though? Why was he laughing? Bendy looked around, but he couldn't find anything that was funny. Nothing in the room could possibly be funny. The walls were bare, and the room was dull. It was empty, save for the two. Bendy guessed that the man must have been laughing at him. 

The demon let out a low whine, tilting his head in confusion. What was so funny? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't open his mouth. It had taken a long time and a lot of pain to get his mouth to even move from the smile it had been trapped in. Instead, he did the only thing he could do. He frowned and tried to figure out how to get the answers he wanted.

Luckily, it seemed the man wasn't going to keep the answers hidden. “Oh man, that was a good one!” He said, still laughing. He wiped at his eyes. “I haven't been pranked in years, and especially not like that!”

Pranked? The man thought it was a prank? Bendy was beyond confused now. What did the man mean? His gaze fell on the man, and found that he was covered in ink. Bendy took his gloved hand and quickly touched the man. He flinched, but said nothing and watched curiously as the demon wrote on the wall. The handwriting was messy, and the word wasn't spelled correctly, but the dots were able to be filled in. 

“Prank?”

“Yeah. At first I was confused and pretty freaked out, but once I had a moment to collect my bearings, I found that this was a textbook cartoon prank! You jumped out at me, and then I fell through a trapdoor. It was a classic prank, and a good one at that. You definitely had me there. Oh, while I'm thinking of it, that cutout prank was brilliant, too. Did you do that? It was pretty cute. I can't believe both of those scared me. The Boris one was pretty scary and morbid. It seemed so re-” The man stopped when he saw Bendy flinch. “That...that wasn't part of the prank, was it? That was actually real.”

Bendy nodded. He hated what had happened to Boris, and even more so that he was the reason for it. Alice never would have hurt Boris if she hadn't had been hurt by Bendy. She had though, and after she knew that the demon was stuck in the machine, she had marched up to where she knew the wolf was, and killed him. 

“I'm so sorry. I just figured that with the other pranks, that it was as well. Deep down, I think I knew that it was real. I just can't believe that Joey would ever do this. He was always easy to anger and very rash, but I never thought he'd go this far. No wonder you seem so skittish.” The man frowned, then stepped up to the demon. 

“It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm nothing like Joey is. You can trust me.” He smiled. “My name is Henry. Henry Stein. I know you probably don't know me, and if you do, you probably only know bad things that Joey said. None of those were true though.

“You know, I actually do know things about you, though.” Bendy froze, feeling terrified. Joey or someone else must have told Henry about him. He knew everything that happened, and everything that he did wrong. Henry probably knew what he did to Alice, too. “I know that you're kind, funny, cheerful, and good natured. I also know that you're mischievous, too.”

Henry had a knowing smile. “You see, I was the one who created you. Before you were ever on paper, on the television screens, or even in real life, you were an idea in my head. I know who you are, and even though you may not be so little, you're still the same devil darling that I used to spend a lot of time drawing.”

Bendy was taken aback at that. Joey always said that he was the creator. He had never even heard of a man named Henry before this. Evidently, the surprise must have been visible, because Henry understood. “I guess Joey never mentioned me. I'm not surprised, though. He was pretty bitter when I left. He stole credit when I was here, so no wonder he did when I left. I'm not lying to you, though. I really was the one that created you.”

Bendy nodded, believing the man. Even if the man was lying, the idea of him being his creator was better than Joey. At least this man hadn't hurt him yet. Still, Bendy did frown as he thought. Sammy always told him that the creator had betrayed them. He had betrayed everyone, Sammy had said. Now, Henry was the creator though. Could he have betrayed them?

No, that seemed impossible. Henry was far too nice and caring to ever do that. Sammy must have been talking about Joey. That would be true, at least. Joey had betrayed him, or so he thought. Sammy said so, and he felt that Joey must have betrayed him too, or maybe he had just been mean. 

“I'm glad you believe me. It probably isn't easy. We'll both have to learn to trust each other. There will be plenty of time for that, though.” He said.

Did that mean that the man wasn't going to leave? Bendy was certain the man would have fled as soon as he could. A demon was never good company, or so it had seemed. No-one that he had met in this world actually wanted to be around him. 

“Speaking of which, do you know of any way to get out of here?”

Bendy thought for a moment. There must have been a way to the top floor, which is how Alice got up there, but he had never used or looked for it. There may be a easy way to get them there. However, it would rewire Henry to trust him, and Bendy wasn't sure if that would be possible. Tolerating an ink demon was one thing, but trusting one was something totally different. Trust wasn't something that could just be earned overnight. Still, it was worth a shot, he guessed. He reluctantly nodded.

“Good,” Henry said, looking a bit relieved. “Where is it?”

Well, it was now or never. Bendy shook his head slightly, reaching out a hand to Henry. Henry looked down at the hand before he took it. He seemed a bit unsure of what was going on, and watched in surprised as ink gathered on the wall. It created a small portal that Bendy used to travel through. It was a new ability he had found he had a bit after he broke free from where he was chained. Despite it being really strange, it proved to be very useful, especially with his bad leg. He never tried it with anyone else, but it would be the only way that he knew for sure that was a way out. He led Henry to the portal. He was able to enter, but the man couldn't. It wasn't going to work for this.

"Was that the only way out?" Henry asked after a moment. Bendy nodded solemnly, glaring at the portal like it would get intimidated and let them through.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go further down into the studio to find an exit." Bendy looked at him. Nothing good was down there. Bendy did have a few friends down there, but the danger outweighed that, especially for a human like Henry. He was defenseless.

"Is it that bad?" Henry asked, noticing the demon's frown. Bendy couldn't help but nod. One of his friends were down on this level. Maybe he could help them.

"There aren't any other options. There has to be another exit, or at least a way that leads up to the first floor." 

Bendy took more ink and wrote on the wall. "I can help you." Bendy paused, and then continued his writing. "I know it's a lot to ask you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you." At that, Bendy was taken aback. "You're not really evil. If you were, then you would have killed me already. You did have plenty of opportunities to do so."

Maybe Bendy did. The thought of killing Henry hadn't crossed his mind. Sure, he wanted to scare him, and maybe hurt him slightly if he had to, but it was only to protect himself. If he knew that Henry wasn't there to hurt him, he never would have even done that.

"Ready to go, bud?" Henry asked. He looked at the demon with a small smile. Bendy nodded. No matter what, he would protect his new friend. They would find a way out.


End file.
